Father and Daughter
by Ranutsis
Summary: "Leeré cuentos a un ángel para que duerma , y a mi mismo me haré soñar". M. Bolton.[U/A]
1. Chapter 1

**_Father and Daughter... not more_**

 **Sinopsis**.

.

.

Gohan perdió a su novia el mismo día que recibió a su hija , ese momento a pesar de ser doloroso fue el más feliz de su vida . Ahora, cuando Pan tiene cinco años , la nueva arquitecta Videl se enamora de él y de la dulce Pan pero Gohan no quiere una relación amorosa , no cuando su vida está en total equilibrio con el amor de su vida .

.

 **VidelGohan**

.

Universo Alterno.

.

Los personajes que reconozca pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

Saludos de Ranutsis.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1- Mi niña**.

El tic tac del reloj iba al compás con los latidos del corazón de Gohan a la vez que echaba una mirada sobre la puerta de la sala de maternidad , en específico en el quirófano de partos . Los gritos provenientes hacían estremecer cada fibra de su piel .

— Estará bien

Alegaba Milk sonriendo con dulzura pero Gohan dudaba seriamente ese hecho pues cada vez los gritos aumentaban .

— ¿Tú crees eso Milk?— cuestionó Goku — parece que morirá del dolor

Gohan tras oír a su padre se desplomó sobre la primera silla que encontró . Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos rogando a quien le oyera que todo saliera bien .

Finalmente el doctor salió , la sangre en sus guantes y bata lo marearon . Gohan apoyó una mano en el hombro de su padre buscando equilibrio . Las palabras que salieron de los labios del médico derrumbó el mundo idealizado que Gohan tenía .

Hemorragia .

—...Afortunadamente la bebé está en buen estado

Gohan conmocionado pidió ver a la niña .

— Hijo..— iba a protestar Milk temiendo alguna locura por parte de su hijo pero Gohan la calló con la mano — Ten cuidado

La sala de cunas era atendida en ese momento por cinco jóvenes enfermeras bajo el ojo crítico de una veterana .

— Ten cuidado con la cabeza...sosténla bien niña

La mujer reprobó la forma en que una de ellas cargaba a la niña , miró de reojo al hombre en la puerta esperando ver alguna molestia de parte de la novata , pero Gohan sólo veía a la bebé cada vez más cerca .

— Según el nombre de la niña es Pan , ¿Es correcto?

—Si

Con sumo cuidado colocó sus brazos en forma de cuna , la veterana tomó a Pan con destreza y la puso en sus brazos . Gohan miró a su bebita con orgullo . Estaba dolido pero sabía que la bebé no tenía la culpa de nada .

—Mi Pan — susurró dándole un beso de bienvenida en la frente — Mi Pan

Unas cuantas gotas saladas cayeron en la manta rosa que el Hospital le ponía a las niñas. Finalmente dejó salir en silencio el dolor que lo embargaba.

Gohan perdió a su novia en la sala de partos pero tenía a su hija , su principal motor de vida pues debía admitir qué, muy en el fondo la muerte de Lime era algo bueno . Era cruel y egoísta pensar así pero era lo mejor .

Aunque dolía y mucho .

— ¿Puedo llevármela?— preguntó sin dejar de verla .

— Aún no , me temo que su... caso debe ser atendido por el jefe en turno

Gohan asintió devolviéndole con mucho pesar a Pan , sus brazos se sintieron tan pesados al no tenerla que temió se le cayeran del cuerpo .

 _«Es imposible»_ razonó al dejar el cunero.

Se llevó a cabo un largo y cansado proceso para sacar a Lime y darle una sepultura digna a pesar de haber sido una muerte natural . El velorio y entierro fueron en dos días seguidos . Gohan asistió apenas unas pocas horas pues su madre afirmaba que el "hijillo" del cadáver era perjudicial para la bebé y Gohan por no llevarle la contraria y por temor a que alguna bacteria se impregnara en él obedeció .

Una semana después Gohan y la recién nacida Pan se instalaron en la casa de Milk y Goku. Una casa de clase alta (Milk era la hija de un abogado de renombre) con todas las comodidades para ellos y para Goten su hermano menor . Un chico veinteañero que estaba encantado por Pan .

Gohan era un arquitecto reconocido en vista de su madre y por supuesto de los trabajos que realizó con anterioridad . Debido a su condición se vio obligado a dejar la asociación en donde estaba .

— Yo puedo encargarme de Pan, hijo

Milk con amor se había ofrecido a cuidarla día y noche para que él siguiera con su vida y planes a futuro pero él no quiso , él quería estar con su bebé a cada momento , quería hacerle sentir que no estaba sola y que él haría lo posible por darle el valor de madre . Milk finalmente accedió y supervisó cada cambio de pañal o baño hasta que él se sintió seguro de hacerlo sólo . La leche , lo que más le preocupaba fue comprada por un banco con estricta seguridad en su cuidado y la fórmula fue recetada por el pediatra Piccolo, un amigo familiar .

Los llantos en la noche se volvieron costumbres para todos - Goten muchas veces no los sentía- inclusive para Piccolo quien recibía llamadas a las cuatro de la mañana por una fiebre que en realidad sólo era por que Pan estaba muy abrigada .

— Lamento haberlos despertado — se disculpó con sus padres — Creí que ... Era fiebre

Milk le dio un beso en la frente — Te entiendo mi niño , yo pasé por lo mismo

Con cuidado acostó a Pan a su lado , le quitó la manta felpuda y veló su sueño durante esa y las siguientes noches agradeciéndole a Lime por haberle dejado ese pequeño pedazo de cielo .

Acarició su mejilla sonrosada hasta llegar bajo su nariz corroborando su respiración . Sonrió . Pan era una niña, su niña y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en su relación , ni sus padres , amigos o inclusive otra mujer .

Pues si alguien lo llegase a querer y él a ella tendría que aceptarlo con todo y su pequeño paquete .

._.

 **Nota de Autora**

: Gracias si ha llegado hasta acá , espero la historia sea de agrado . Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Father and Daughter...not more._**

.

.

Sinopsis.

.

.

Gohan perdió a su novia el mismo día que recibió a su hija , ese momento a pesar de ser doloroso fue el más feliz de su vida . Ahora, cuando Pan tiene cinco años , la nueva arquitecta Videl se enamora de él y de la dulce Pan pero Gohan no quiere una relación amorosa , no cuando su vida está en total equilibrio con el amor de su vida .

.

 **VidelGohan**

.

Universo Alterno.

.

Los personajes que reconozca pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

Saludos de Ranutsis.

.

 **Capítulo 2 - Trabajo**.

Con el pasar de los días Gohan reemplazó sus enciclopedias por ejemplares de autoayuda con bebés : Guías de paternidad , Cuidados de un recién nacido, Como cambiar a un bebé en cinco pasos sencillos y muchos más con referencias infantiles . Su habitación había sido provista de una cuna , un ropero y una mesita en donde se ponía la fórmula , el agua hervida y las pachas .

Como él no trabajaba a horario normal con la ayuda de sus padres instaló en la planta baja una oficina para dar asesorías a aquellos que iniciaban en la búsqueda de empleos cobrando una pequeña cantidad de dinero .

El esfuerzo que todos ponían le alivianaban la carga del trabajo y de su paternidad pero no quería seguir así, sentía qué se estaba aprovechando de todos y tomando una decisión una noche luego de acostar a Pan de seis meses decidió hablar con su familia .

— Me mudaré— informó . Milk se levantó del sofá como si un resorte le hubiese pinchado el trasero pero Gohan le pidió silencio con la mano cuando la vio abrir los labios — creo que es tiempo de organizar mi vida

—¿No estás satisfecho como estamos? — en lugar de verla feliz Milk mostró en su rostro la creciente tristeza .

Gohan un tanto desconcertado prosiguió .

— No es eso madre . Me temo que los he arrastrado a todos con mi bebé...

— Nuestra nieta .— interrumpió Goku posando sus manos en los hombros de su mujer — Estamos muy a gusto apoyándote hijo

— Ustedes han dejado sus cosas por Pan y yo . Papá ya no da clases en el dojo por cuidarla , Mamá ha dejado sus rosas por ir al pediatra y Goten se desvela ayudándome en las maquetas en lugar de las fiestas...

— Lo hacemos con gusto hermano — interrumpió Goten sonriente — a mi me alegra tenerlos aquí...mira hoy compré está pulsera de plumas de pavo real , obvio son falsas pero los colores son muy bonitos...pensé dársela a Marron pero a ella le compré otra cosa..mira le puse el nombre aquí

Gohan vio en una parte verde brillante el nombre de su hija en negro . Detenidamente observó a su familia esperando ver alguna señal que le indicara que bien estaban siendo amables ó si de verdad sus palabras eran sinceras . Ésta sonreía y él no pudo reprimir la dicha que lo embargaba y sonrió . Era un hecho que lo apoyaban y que lo seguirían haciendo siempre .

— Bien — suspiró — pero llegará el día en que ella y yo tendremos que independizarnos

— Lo entendemos , hijo — Milk saltó feliz a los brazos de su esposo — ¡Genial! Goku debemos celebrarlo , vamos a la alcoba

El mencionado asintió con fervor y la cargo al estilo princesa caminando a prisa .

Los hermanos se tornaron de color verde — Es...hum... si , me largo — balbuceo Goten saliendo por la puerta principal .

Gohan igual río y subió a su habitación . Puso música clásica y paso a Pan de la cuna a su cama , la contempló como cada noche y le contaba como había estado su día .

Hubieron muchos momentos en donde el corazón de Gohan se agrandaba o se encogía hasta el punto desaparecer . Una vez cuando Pan comenzaba a caminar se tambaleo cerca de las gradas , Gohan saltó como una pantera obstaculizando la caída segura . Otra fue cuando jugaban en el jardín y la puerta que daba a la calle estaba abierta , al no visualizarla empezó a llamarla a gritos pero inclusive sus alaridos no le servirian pues la niña aún no hablaba bien como para responderle , desesperado salió a correr esperando ver a su bultito en la cercanía , su corazón volvió a latir al verla en brazos de Goten, Pan había ido al patio trasero en donde estaba su tío jugando con su celular .

Pero la vez en donde sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad fue cuando ella dijo su primera palabra «dada» balbuceo pero Gohan oyó a la perfección « ** _Papá_** » , para su dicha el momento fue íntimo solamente ellos dos , la nena estaba en la bañera con una mata de espuma sobre su cabeza chapoteando . Pan alzó la mirada deslizando la espuma por su rostro (el shampoo era Johnsons) y balbuceo la palabra . Gohan sin poder creerlo empezó a llamar a gritos a su familia exigiendo la cámara de vídeo . El vídeo lo andaba también en el celular .

Al cumplir Pan los tres años a Gohan le presentaron una propuesta de trabajo increíblemente perfecta . Corporación Cápsula requería un jefe de arquitectos, e investigando a los mejores encontraron al Son. El señor Brief era un anciano de carácter amable con un gato negro sobre sus hombros .

El día en que el anciano llegó Gohan despedía a uno de sus clientes . Lo reconoció al instante ... por el gato.

—¿En que puedo servirle?— preguntó con amabilidad .

El viejo sonrió acariciando a su gato — Me alegra tu pregunta

Pan se escondía tras las piernas de Gohan mirando al gato con curiosidad y éste a su vez miraba a la niña sin pestañear , el gato sacó la lengua y Pan chilló encantada acercándose al señor Brief . Estando a pocos pasos él reparó en la pequeña criatura que estaba enfrente mirándolo con unas enormes perlas negras . Sonrió . A Pan le provocó temor la altura desde donde él la mirada (aunque él era pequeño) su temor se agrandó al ver como el señor Brief se inclinaba a ella .

—¿Te gusta?— cuestionó señalando al gato — se llama Tama , ¿Quieres tocarlo?

Pan miró a su padre pidiendo permiso , Gohan asintió y volteó a ver al señor Brief — Si

Mientras Pan jugaba con el gato Gohan y el anciano conversaban cobre el cargo .

— Señor Brief , agradezco la oportunidad pero me temo no poder aceptarla pues mi tiempo no me pertenece

La mirada hacia Pan le dio a entender todo .

— No debe ir todos los días , solamente una o tres veces , los demás trabajos puede hacerlos desde aquí señor Son

Un hilo suelto de las lonas que cubrían los sillones servía como entretenimiento a Tama .

— Siempre quise nietos — dijo él señor Brief con tristeza — Siempre creí que Thigs sería la primera en darmelos

Pero Tights y Bulma habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo sin dejar descendencia alguna .

Gohan pudo sentir la pena del hombre... Tan sólo pensar en un día sin Pan..

— Lamento su pérdida

— Yo más hijo, yo más

Ambos hombres siguieron mirando a la niña jugar con el gato . Hasta que el señor Brief le propuso la oferta de nuevo .

— Podemos hacer una prueba — ofreció al ver que Gohan no accedía — un mes

— Está bien . Mañana mismo iré a Corporación Cápsula

—¡Gracias! — balanceándose logró levantarse del sillón . Agarró a Tama colocándolo en su hombro echando una mirada en la sala, se dio cuenta de los barandales a ambos extremos de las gradas , los toma-corrientes con una tapa de plástico y las esquinas de las mesas con esponjas y muchos detalles para el cuidado de una niña. — Espero verte pronto pequeña...

—Pan

— Pequeña Pan — se despidió con suave apretón de manos .

— Vuelva pronto señor Bie

Al siguiente día por primera vez Pan hizo un rabieta monumental . Al ver como Gohan se ponía un traje azul oscuro y un corbata roja ella salió corriendo a su nueva habitación (Milk dijo que ya era una niña grande y debía dormir sola) hurgando en su ropero sacó un vestido rosa pastel y las zapatillas negras que Marron , la novia de Goten le había regalado .

Con ello en manos y un par de calcetines con revuelos pidió a su abuela ser vestida y justo en ese momento Gohan salió al encuentro de ambas ajustando sus lentes .

—Papi se va , yo tamben voy

Madre e hijo compartieron una mirada de pena , era la primera vez que se veían separados por trabajo.

— Pan no puede ir — dijo Milk con dulzura poniéndose a su altura — Papi tiene una reunión muy importante

— Pan quele ir — sus ojitos comenzaban a brillar .

— Los niños no pueden ir allí ,bebé — insistió Milk sobando sus cabellos

Pan volteó a ver a su padre llorando por fin . Gohan la alzó en brazos susurrandole palabras de consuelo pero era en vano , cada vez los llantos de Pan iban en aumento .

— No llores bebé o papi llorará también

Eso pareció calmarla un poco . En sus mejillas se reflejaba la humedad de sus lágrimas y una masa espesa salía de su nariz .

— Papá irá a trabajar pero volverá pronto , ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Papi voverá?

Gohan le limpió las mejillas y los mocos — Por supuesto

—¿Cuando?

—Antes del almuerzo

Jugo con sus dedos antes de ver a su padre . Finalmente accedió a que se marchara — Pero ni un nimuto mash — advirtió con el dedito.

— Como diga mi galletita

Aunque la familia Son estaban en un nivel privilegiado y no necesitaran trabajar ellos invertían su tiempo en la enseñanza y cuidado. Son Gohan el bisabuelo de Gohan era un acaudalado médico que se enfocada en atender de la mejor manera a sus pacientes , tenía dos hospitales del tercer nivel de atención sin costo para los de pocos recursos económicos , al morir sus vienes fueron a las manos de su único nieto . Goku su nieto no tuvo la vocación de médico y se empeñó en ser maestro de Artes marciales dejando a cargo a Piccolo,un gran y confiable amigo de la familia .

Gohan tampoco tuvo la vocación de ser doctor , su pasión por la edificaciones comenzaron durante unas vacaciones a Egipto , se enamoró de la belleza de las pirámides.

Conduciendo vagó entre los mares del recuerdo . Recordó cuando se inscribió en la Universidad pública para estudiar . Milk había intentado convencerlo de ir a Una privada pero él alegó qué, ahí las notas tenían precio fijo . No tuvo mucho que esforzarse para ingresar quedando así en la primera oportunidad , en el proceso conoció a Lime , una castaña con enormes ojos esmeraldas . Se enamoró perdidamente de ella . Buscó siempre estar en las mismas clases teóricas o de discusiones , al segundo año los estudiantes se distribuían según su apellido , Lime Smith para su fortuna . No fue su amor platónico o imposible , tampoco había diferencia en la clase social o que él era nerd y ella la popular...O viceversa . No, nada de eso , más bien era una atracción mutua y sincera . Incluso sus padres y el tutor de Lime aprobaron de una su noviazgo .

Corporación Cápsula destacaba por tener la cima en forma circular , Gohan siempre admiró el ingenio del arquitecto Karin y la terquedad del señor Brief por que fuera así. La puerta principal eran dos enormes cristales transparentes , sin ninguna mancha o marca de dedos sobre ellas .

— Buenos días , tengo una cita con el señor Brief . Son Gohan

— Tome el ascensor y presione la T ... él lo..lo espera — la chica de recepción se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante el atractivo de Gohan — pre..sione la T ..

— Si , entiendo

— La T

— Gracias

Otra ola de recuerdos lo invadió en el ascensor . Recordó aquella vez que conoció las curvas suaves de su novia , en la alfombra de la habitación de Lime se dedicó a explorar cada centímetro de su piel hasta que fueron uno solo . Sus mejillas se encendieron . A partir de ese momento activó su vida sexual hasta que decidieron vivir juntos . Ambos tenían una carrera y se querían , de eso no había duda .

Las puertas se abrieron ante un pasillo con una alfombra negra con círculos blancos no dejando ni una esquina libre . Se acercó hasta la Secretaría qué, para su sorpresa resultó ser la señora Brief . Una mujer de unos cuarenta años de cabello rubio hecho una maraña y un carácter dulce y gentil .

— Bue...

—¡Hola querido!— saltó de la silla — Apuesto una bandeja de dulces a que eres Gohan , ¿Verdad? Ven , pasa , mi esposo espera por ti. Ten unas galletas — de su bolso sacó una jarra de porcelana en forma de bolsa de harina y le dio un puñado de galletas con chispas de chocolate — ¡Disfrutalos!

La señora Brief lo empujó hasta golpear la puerta de madera . Guardó con disimulo las galletas en el bolsillo del sacó y tocó , segundos después tuvo permiso de entrar .

—¡Gohan! — saludó el señor Brief como si fueran conocidos y llevaran meses sin verse — ¡Qué alegría!

—Bien día señor Brief

— Deja las formalidades muchacho

— Bueno...

— Sólo dime Brief y ya . Pero ven no perdamos tiempo , te mostraré tu equipo

Salieron de la presidencia y bajaron dos pisos . Tama iba fielmente sobre el hombro del anciano . Gohan sintió lo afelpado del piso , curioso por ello le dio a conocer al presidente su duda .

— Odio el sonido del tacón de los zapatos contra el piso y, aunque ponga una norma para que usen de un determinado material sé que habrá más de uno en desobedecer

Con esa simple respuesta resolvió su duda. La sala en donde trabajaría era amplia , una mesa ovalada y veinte sillas a su alrededor forrada con formica azul oscuro con equipo multimedia y el ventanal de piso a techo (Corporación Cápsula parecía un edificio con paredes de espejo de afuera pero por dentro sólo eran ventanas de piso a techo) sería su oficina mientras trabajará allí . Al poco tiempo entraron cinco personas , dos mujeres de unos treinta años y tres hombres , dos jóvenes y uno de edad avanzada qué, en comparación con el señor Brief parecía un chiquillo .

— Gohan , tu equipo

Los hombres lo miraban de manera despectiva mientras ellas sonreían tontamente .

« _Acaban de salir de los veinte_ » pensó al verlas . « _Me odian_ » meditó ante ellos .

— Los dejo para que se conozcan

Una vez las puertas se cerraron Gohan dejó su maletín en la mesa y se sentó en la misma .

— Mi nombre es Son Gohan...

—¿Está casado?— preguntó una rubia alzando la mano .

— Señorita...

— ...Ireza , señor

— Señorita Ireza , bien . Mi vida privada no les concierne — dijo con tranquilidad — nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral

— Disculpe — murmuró avergonzada .

— Descuide . Como dije nuestra relación será estrictamente laboral , no me interesa si les agrado — lanzó una dura mirada a los tres hombres — solamente me interesa de ustedes su trabajo — miró a las mujeres por encima de sus lentes — y así nos llevaremos bien

Las mujeres desilusionadas asistieron .

— Hemos oído que no trabajará aquí , ¿Acaso un buen líder deja a su equipo abandonado?— el rubio sonrió de lado al oír a su amigo .

—¿Acaso necesitan supervisión constante como los niños pequeños? — sonrió de igual manera . Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa por un gesto de molestia — ¿No existe también la tecnología o el teléfono para resolver dudas?

— Un buen líder sin importar nada permanece con su equipo

— Vaya— dijo Gohan fingiendo sorpresa al oír al anciano — temía que fuera mudo señor . Además aún estoy en fase de prueba

— ¿El señor Brief duda de sus capacidades, Son Gohan? — cuestionó el rubio recuperando su sonrisa .

— En realidad — se puso de pie planchando su sacó — soy yo quien duda si tomar definitivamente el trabajo

Y sin más salió de la oficina .

Gohan era amable con quienes lo fueran , no hablaba si no era necesario y evitaba siempre inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos pero cuando intentaban verlo de menos sin causa , era él quien tomaba las riendas e invertía los papeles .

— Altaneros — dijo el señor Brief al ver nuevamente a Gohan — se creen mejores aunque ni sepan lo básico

— Será un placer trabajar con una persona tras brillante como usted señor Brief

— Sólo Brief. Entonces firma el contrato

Leyó unas tres veces el documento cambiando solamente una cosa — Me gustaría , sino es atrevimiento tener libre disposición de mi equipo a cuanto desempeño tengan , quiero decir , Si puedo despedir o contratar siempre bajo su criterio . Brief

— Siempre y cuando sea justificado tienes mi total confianza

— Créame que no pretendo ser injusto

El señor Brief sacó una botella de leche vertiendo un poco en un plato y se lo dio al gato .

— Lo sé . Dile a mi dulce de almíbar que te dé la memoria de proyectos . En la carpeta CC encontrarás mis números telefónicos y mi correo personal y el público

— Entiendo

— ¡Ah! Al salir verás a la señorita Launch , tu secretaría

— Hasta luego Brief

Conversando con la señora Brief Gohan identificó a su secretaria , una joven de cabello azul ondulado con pinta de despistada .

—¡Gohan , querido!— gritó la dulce señora — Aquí tienes la memoria y ella es Launch

— Señor Son — hizo una reverencia .

— Un placer — y la duda si era despistada desapareció .

— Estoy a sus órdenes

— Bien . Le pido por favor me dé su número telefónico y su correo y que le pida a los demás lo mismo ...¡Ah! Aquí tiene el mío , por favor si es tan amable de dárselos se lo agradecería . Gracias y hasta luego .

Giro sobre sus talones . Apunto estaba de cerrarse las puertas cuando la señora Brief metió la mano impidiéndolo — Sé que tienes una bebita , ten más galletas .

— Pincesa Pompon, ¿Quele más té?

— Si por favor

— ¿Y usted , pincesa Cloi?

— También

En la mesa del centro Pan , Goku y Goten vestían de princesas tomado el té mientras Milk leía un recetario .

Al abrir la puerta Pan salió corriendo a sus brazos .

— ¡Papi!

— Hola bebé

—¡Oh papi!

Pan lo abrazó con la fuerza que sus bracitos le permitieron , escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras amenazaba con sollozar otra vez .

No se despegó de él durante el resto del día como si al hacerlo Gohan volvería a irse . Goku y Goten le explicaron que la única manera que encontraron para que dejara de llorar era jugar a tomar el té vestidos de princesa .

Les contó sobre su nuevo trabajo y todo lo que conllevaba con el . Goten lo facilitó al enterarse sobre su primer encuentro con los de su equipo , sin embargo Milk frunció el ceño desaprobando su conducta .

._.

 **Nota de Autora :**

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen ésta historia y a la página de Facebook Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por compartirla , debo decir que me sorprendió verla 0.0 espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Majo24_** Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!.

 **Ferunando_** ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación , espero lo hayas disfrutado .

 **Guest_** ¡Muchas gracias! Nunca cambiaría a Pan , ella es, para mí hermosa con su cabello y ojos negros tal como toda su familia paterna.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Father and Daughter...not more.

.

.

Sinopsis.

.

.

Gohan perdió a su novia el mismo día que recibió a su hija , ese momento a pesar de ser doloroso fue el más feliz de su vida . Ahora, cuando Pan tiene cinco años , la nueva arquitecta Videl se enamora de él y de la dulce Pan pero Gohan no quiere una relación amorosa , no cuando su vida está en total equilibrio con el amor de su vida .

.

Videl Gohan

.

Universo Alterno.

.

Los personajes que reconozca pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

Saludos de Ranutsis.

.

Capítulo 3 - Videl Satán .

.

Dos años pasaron desde que Gohan era el arquitecto y amigo de confianza del señor Brief . Su equipo a pesar de ser más como un grupo desempeñaban bien su trabajo limitándose solamente en ser cordiales .

Descartando los malos ratos en la empresa todo era casi perfecto .

Pan ya tenía los cinco años y estudiaba en casa con él y con Milk , tomaba clases de Artes marciales luego de convencer a Milk que sólo era para defensa personal . El apego de padre e hija cada día era más fuerte .

—¿Y mi mami?

Fue un marzo cuando Pan entró con sigilo a la oficina de su padre . Se puso de puntillas para verlo sobre el escritorio y tocando un silbato llamó su atención soltando la pregunta de golpe .

— ¿Tu mami?

—Si, ¿Dónde está?

El momento más difícil aparte de hablar sobre el sexo había llegado más temprano de lo que quería . Sintiendo en su pecho una punzada de dolor alzó a Pan poniéndola en el lugar de la laptop .

— ¿Recuerdas a Lú?— cuestionó con tranquilidad fingida .

Lú fue la primera mascota que Gohan permitió que tuviera ,era un conejo con parches que Pan cargaba de un lado para el otro hasta que un día lo encontraron inmóvil con espuma en la boca . Pan se deprimió por una semana hasta que Gohan le explicó sobre el cielo de los conejos .

— Dijiste que se fue al cielo de los conejitos

—Si. Y...Mami también se fue al cielo — aclaró desviando la mirada .

Pan guardó silencio por unos minutos luego con timidez levantó la mirada — ¿Tuve la culpa?

Atónito por semejante pregunta Gohan sintió una daga de hielo clavarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza—¿Porqué preguntas eso , bebé?

—Es que..yo dejé salir a Lú aún cuando tú dijiste que no lo hiciera . Entonces fue culpa mía , ¿También lo de mami? — cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas .

—¡No!— contestó de inmediato y la atrapó en un abrazo lleno de amor — Nadie tuvo la culpa bebé . Mirame Pan...Mirame , que mami esté en el cielo no es culpa de nadie ¿Entiendes mi amor? , nadie

—¿Entonces?

Sus ojitos curiosos buscaban la mirada de su padre pero Gohan incapaz de explicarle miraba las hojas de la planta que Milk regaba cada mañana .

—Algún día te lo diré , hoy no

Pan milagrosamente no exigió una respuesta inmediata pues la desconcertó el tono de voz ronco de su padre . Parándose sobre la mesa abrazó a Gohan y le besó el cabello.

— Cuándo estés listo papi, cuando estés listo

Al siguiente día en Corporación Cápsula Gohan perdió los estribos con el rubio llamado Shapner , éste intencionalmente echó a perder la maqueta de una sede en otro país .

— Estás despedido y sino me crees ve donde Brief y corrobora por ti mismo

Shanper indignado salió dando un portazo . Gohan llamó a Launch pidiéndole amablemente tirar los restos de la maqueta y depositar el último pago en la cuenta bancaria del rubio . Sonriendo con sorna Gohan miró como el ex-empleado cogía una enorme caja de cartón con sus cosas abochornado y se metía al elevador .

Esa misma tarde se envió un anuncio al periódico más visto por los ciudadanos sobre una vacante de arquitecto en la Corporación. Como era de esperarse muchos asistieron al día siguiente con hojas de vidas y con sus mejores trajes . Entre ellos figuraba Videl Satán , la hija del magnate Hércules Satán . Con nerviosismo caminaba de un lado al otro planchando las arrugas inexistentes de su corto vestido azul oscuro .

Videl finalmente quiso buscar independencia de su padre y ver el anuncio de la empresa le venía como anillo al dedo , tan emocionada estaba que olvidó el pequeño detalle de que ella no era la única en busca de trabajo . « _El dinero era lo de menos , lo importante era el trabajo lejos de las faldas de papi_ ». Río ante su pensamiento .« _una de mujer y no escocés»._

La fila de entrevistas iba rápidamente , Videl veía a muchos entrar con ánimo y salir como si les hubieran chupado el alma . Empezó a ponerse más nerviosa y a caminar más rápido causando un mareo en otro tipo frente a ella .

—¡Deja de moverte!— suplicó el hombre de unos cuarenta años — me pones los nervios de punta

— Disculpe...

— Todos salen hechos mierda

Videl quién detestaba las palabras soeces tuvo que admitir que está vez nada podría definir mejor el aspecto de los que se iban .

—Siguiente — exclamó Launch — Señorita Satán, su turno

Launch sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a Videl . Al entrar a la sala en donde se llevaba a cabo la entrevistas la hija de Satán sintió un vuelco en el estómago , frente a ella estaba un hombre por demás atractivo con una mirada de hielo , sus largos dedos en la carpeta rosa que ella había entregado a Launch con su currículum Vitae . Miró la pila de folders a un lado siendo todos del mismo color crema .

— Es curioso el color de su carpeta señorita Satán

— Buenos días — saludó con esfuerzo .

Gohan sonrió y Videl sintió las piernas temblar . La combinación de su gélida mirada y la burla en sus labios lejos de enojarla lograron un efecto excitante en ella .

— Lo común es aburrido — dijo refiriéndose al color de su carpeta — siempre buscó lo extraordinario en lo ordinario

—¿Porqué debería contratar a la hija de Satán? — cuestionó ignorando su respuesta — ¿Puede usted ser capaz de darme una buena respuesta?

El encanto se quebró como un espejo debido a un golpe . Videl suspiró e intentando adoptar la misma postura contestó :

—Mi vida privada no le concierne

— Tiene razón , sólo me interesa su trabajo . Dígame señorita Videl ¿Usted sabe en qué año se colocó la primera piedra de la catedral Santa María de Fiore? Por que honestamente no lo recuerdo

—1296 — dijo de inmediato .

Gohan suavizó su mirada glacial y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse . La entrevista siguió con preguntas que Videl respondía con mucha seguridad . Pasados diez minutos y ya más tranquila salió de la sala , todos voltearon a verla con sorpresa o desagrado , el tipo nervioso fue el primero en levantarse y en estrecharle la mano con una sonrisa sincera .

— Te has tardado más de diez minutos . Eso es bueno

— Eso espero

— Seguro es tuyo , es una pena...lo digo por mi, necesitaba el trabajo

— Ve a estas oficinas y entregarles esto — le dio un trozo de papel con una recomendación de su parte — Te darán un puesto

El tipo la abrazó incapaz de contener su emoción y junto a Videl abandonó las instalaciones de la Corporación.

Al entrar a su hogar Gohan se puso de rodillas esperando pocos segundos para que Pan le diera un abrazo.

—¿Cómo te fue papi?

— Bien y ¿A ti como te fue?

— Bien , hoy vino Marron y pintamos a tío Goten con su maquillaje , le pusimos un vestido viejo de la abulita y le tomamos fotos ...¡ves! — le mostró el celular de Milk con varias fotos de Goten en distintas poses — Marron dice que se ve peciosa

— Toda una diva— dijo divertido .— hora del baño

Pan salió corriendo a su habitación sacando una toalla , una bata y pantuflas de patitos . Gohan llenó la tina y desvistió a Pan dejándola en un calzoncito rosa .

—Cierra los ojos , bebé ...levanta los brazos , ahora baja la cabecita

La secó y le puso un pijama blanco con adornos celestes y bajaron al comedor . Milk , Goku y Goten esperaban listos para cenar .

—¿Cómo te fue , hijo?

— Bien mamá, todo bien — contestó recordando al abochornado rubio — hay una nueva empleada , es nada más ni menos que la hija de Satán

—¿Y eso?

— Típico caso de independencia , aunque admito que no es tonta

—¡Oh!

—¿Está buena?

Gohan entrecerró los ojos ante su hermano menor , observó a Pan pero ésta era atendida por su padre ; Goku le daba de comer a lo avioncito.

—No es desagradable pero te pido que no hables así , no cuando Pan está con nosotros hermano

Goten asintió avergonzado , conocía muy bien que a su hermano no le gustaba algunas referencias con las que se trataba a las mujeres y más cuando su sobrinita era precisamente una de ellas .

— Papi — lo llamó Pan jugando con un pedazo de zanahoria . Milk dejó los cubiertos a un lado y abrazó a su nieta con apoyo — quiero ir a la escuela

— No creo que sea buena idea — acarició sus regordetas mejillas .

—¿Porqué?

Decirle que casi todas las madres iban a dejar y a traer a sus hijos o de las festividades en donde una mamá era la indicada en asistir o que muchos niños podrían burlarse de ella no era nada fácil . Gohan la estaba criando en una burbuja de protección contra el mundo y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta , aunque su familia ya se lo había dicho . Pan no sabía jugar con nadie más que con sus abuelos , su tío y la novia de éste y su papá . Nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de jugar con otros niños en el parque debido a que todos estaban en el kinder y los fin de semanas que salían siempre se mantenían alejados de los juegos bajo un frondoso árbol mirando uno que otro animalito .

—No soy tonta , ya sé leer y escribir muy bien — dijo con orgullo .

—No es eso lo que me preocupa

—Gohan — habló Goku — Te entiendo mejor de lo que te imaginas , sé que es difícil para ti y para ella pero debes entender qué no puedes seguir protegiéndola

—¿De qué?

—De los gérmenes Pan — dijo Goten sacándole la lengua .

—Para eso me baño a diario y uso alcohol gel , papi

—Pero...

—Sólo piénsalo

—De acuerdo . Señorita a dormir

Pan saltó a los brazos de su padre y se aferró a su cuello . Subieron a su habitación pero la pequeña no quiso dormir sola , Gohan suspiró y resignado se la llevó a su cuarto . Acomodó varias almohadas debajo del cubrecamas para evitar que cayera , se puso su pantalón de dormir (dejaba su torso desnudo) y se acostó . Pan se arrastró hasta que su pequeño cuerpecito quedó encima del pecho de Gohan , curiosa observó los pezones de su padre con una gran incógnita .

—¿Porqué tus chichis no son como los de la abulita? , ¿Las mías serán así o como las de la abulita? , ¿Para qué son? Se ven incómodas ...

._.

El jardín de infantes era lo más colorido que alguna vez Pan pudo ver en su corta vida . De la mano de Gohan observó a muchos niños correr de un lado al otro jugando o gritando .

—Papi...¿Y Si mejor nos vamos a casa?— dijo deteniéndose con brusquedad .

—¿Tienes miedo?

Se sintió abrumada ante la masa de niños . Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y su respiración se hizo más continua .

—Papi...— dijo con voz quebrada — , vámonos

La sacó del jardín de niños sintiéndose culpable de su estado . La acomodó en la silla de bebé en la parte trasera del auto y regresaron a casa .

—Fue demasiado para su primera vez — comentó Milk luego de que Gohan le relatara lo sucedido — debimos llevarla a lugares poco concurridos y así se acostumbrara poco a poco

—¿Qué sugieres madre?

—Vamos al parque este fin de semana . Y está vez la dejaremos jugar en los columpios y todo eso...ya sabes poco a poco tomará confianza

Esa misma tarde Gohan dio órdenes a Launch de instruir a Videl en su nuevo cargo , ésta sería compañera del más viejo mientras Ireza seguiría siendo la compañera del amigo de snapher. Aunque era extraño el método de Gohan de trabajar con compañeros , ellos y el señor Brief reconocían que era un método interesante y eficaz siempre y cuando respetaran al otro.

En la empresa nadie a excepción del señor y la señora Brief sabían sobre la existencia de Pan debido a que no quería oír el nombre de su hija en los chismorreos matutinos . Videl al igual que todos quedó un poco desconcertada al saber que Gohan no pasaba en la empresa y al preguntar la respuesta era la misma .

—Asuntos personales

—¿En serio? , ¿Y sólo así , sin explicación?

—Bueno Videl— dijo Ireza bajando la voz — sólo el señor Brief sabe y dudo mucho que nos cuente esos "motivos personales" ... en fin , es una pena que sea tan hermético

Curiosa como una niña Videl quería saber más . Quizás Satán le había pasado la herencia de su intromisión en cosas que no debería pero era difícil obviarlas, Videl tenía la curiosidad por cada vena de su cuerpo .

—Iré a la sala de juntas creo que...

— Ya lo intenté Vi , no hay nada del señor Son ahí

—¡Ah!— se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio — entonces...

—Sólo tenemos su número móvil , no de domicilio

—Humm...

— Lo que se te ocurra ya lo he intentado . Una vez quise ver su celular pero tenía patrón , contraseña y pin , el maldito lo tiene bien protegido

Estirando sus brazos sobre el escritorio dejó que su frente golpeara contra la mesa , su cabello se deslizó por su espalda hasta caer a cada lado y lloriqueo falsamente .

—¡Yo quiero saber! — hizo un puchero .

Ireza la miró con ternura — A muchas nos gusta , Vi . Apuesto , exitoso y frío ¡Oh! Ellos son apasionados en la intimidad

Videl sonrió mirándola entre la cortina de su cabello — Lo sé. Pero Gohan tiene algo distinto , es como si guardara un secreto...no uno malo , bueno si , pero es distinto...es como si ¡Aaaaah! No tengo ideaaaa

—A ti te pego duro

Pero Videl quería saber .

._.

—¡Gohaaaaan!— cantó Goten a todo pulmón —¡Veeeeeen a mi rescate!

Con espada de plástico en mano Gohan corrió por el parque buscando a la princesa cautiva . En su camino una banda de rufianes le obstaculizaron el paso .

—¿¡Que buscas en nuestros territorios!? — gritó Marron apuntándolo con un arma .

—¡A mi doncella!

—¡AIUDA , AIUDA!— volvió a gritar con voz chillona —¡GOHAN, AIUDA!

Marron bajó la espada muerta de risa al oír a Goten , el bigote castaño en su rostro se despegó y quedó colgando .

—¡No bajes la guardia , Marry!— gritó Pan vestida de pirata — el enemigo se apovechará

—¡AIUDAAAAA!

Marron cayó de rodillas llorando de la risa . Pan bufó molesta pero al verla dar vueltas no pudo evitar reírse , Gohan la miró con ternura ... y Goten seguía gritando .

—¡AIUDA!

—¡Voooooy!

Goten salió corriendo dando saltos de vez en cuando debido al vestido . Se paró en el borde y cayó a los pies de Gohan .

— Se supone que yo estoy a los pies de la dama

—Jodete Gohan — masculló lleno de tierra .

—¡Jodete , jodete!— chilló Pan aplaudiendo .

Gohan fulminó a Goten con la mirada —Es mala palabra bebé, no la digas

—¡Jodete!

—Pan— dijo a modo de advertencia .

—¿Shi?

—Es una palabra sucia

La doncella , el caballero , la pirata y la ladrona regresaron junto a Goku y a Milk que viéndolos venir empezaban a servir la pizza .

—Quiero un helado papi

—No pierdas la servilleta Pan — le dijo dándole el cono de helado — dame un segundo

Pero ella dejó caer la servilleta al probar el helado , al querer recogerla el viento le hizo una mala jugada llevándosela — ella río — tras cada paso que daba la servilleta se alejaba , el helado se derretía en su mano y lo comía dejando que el papel se alejara aún más .

Gohan pagó por los helados pero al voltear no encontró a su retoño —¿Pan?

Desesperado recorrió hasta donde su visión podía permitirle , al no ver señal de ella arrojó los helados y caminó al lado opuesto de donde ella habia seguido el trozo de papel .

—¡PAAAN!— comenzó a gritar .

—¿Qué pasa?

—No encuentro a Pan

Goten se asustó y se unió a su hermano buscándola , tiempo después Marron y sus padres gritaban a todo pulmón llamando a Pan .

Mientras tanto la niña seguía a la servilleta .

Gohan empezó a sentir el tiempo pasar más rápido . Miraba de un lado al otro esperando verla pero era en vano , por más que buscara ningún niño era ella .

—Se cabo — miró con tristeza el último trozo del cono .

Llegó hasta la acera viendo la servilleta en medio de la calle . Dudaba si ir o no por ella pues su padre decía que la calle era muy peligrosa . Se sentó en el borde de la acera y empezó a llorar .

—¿Estás perdida?— preguntó una dulce voz a su espalda —¿Dónde están tus padres?

Pan descubrió su carita bañada en lágrimas y miró a ambos lados . Al no ver a su papá o a alguien conocido miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente y asintió volviendo a llorar .

Videl sintió pena por la pequeña y le extendió la mano —¿Cómo te llamas? , yo me llamo Videl

—Pan

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a buscarlos, Pan?

—Papi dice que me debo quedar donde estoy

—Y está bien pero ya es muy tarde . — señaló viendo la tarde caer — Ven , vamos donde esos policías para que nos ayuden a encontrar a tus papis

—Sólo tengo un papi , no dos

Videl sonrió — Por supuesto

Gohan ya no sabía que hacer , se detuvo y miró a su familia que buscaban tras cada arbusto o preguntaban a los demás padres preguntando por ella . Le invadió el miedo al imaginar no volver verla ¿Cómo pudo perderla? Se reprendía con dureza ¿Era acaso tan descuidado? Y, aunque su consciencia le dijera lo contrario su sentido paterno le regaña « ** _Eres mal padre_** » .

Sacudió su cabeza y regresó en su búsqueda .

—Disculpe ¿Ha visto a una niña vestida de pirata?

—Si, la vi por...allá , si , iba con un cono de helado

La esperanza volvió y olvidándose de la cortesía salió corriendo a la dirección señalada . Llegó hasta donde Pan había estado pero no vio rastro de ella .

—Encontraron una niña — dijo un oficial a su compañero — acabo de dejarla en la estación

—¿Vestida de pirata? — preguntó Gohan .

—Si

No tardó mucho en llegar ya que estaba bastante cerca . Al entrar vio a su hija en brazos de una mujer . Aliviado se acercó a paso lento .

—¿Bebé? — dijo suavemente .

Pan levantó su carita bañada en lágrimas —¡Papi!

Videl se dio la vuelta reconociendo de inmediato a su jefe.

—Pan..— se la quitó . La pequeña escondió su carita en el pecho de su padre hipando — ¿Cómo...?

—La señorita Satán la encontró y la trajo aquí , no quiso irse hasta que llegarán sus padres

— Papi — dijo Pan entristecida — perdí la servilleta

Gohan la abrazó con fuerza —Jamás vuelvas a separarte de mí ¿Entiendes? , nunca . No sabría que hacer sin ti

Su corazón de padre saltó de alegría volviendo a su pecho .

Videl observó el alivio de Gohan al tener a la niña en brazos , sonrió y se dio cuenta de aeropuerto sus sospechas eran ciertas .

—Gracias — dijo viéndola a los ojos — muchas gracias Videl , no sé cómo podría pagarle

Se olvidó de como respirar . Su nombre en los labios secos de Gohan se sentía como un susurró mañanero cerca de su oreja , un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y Videl se sintió como una adolescente .

—No es nada — murmuró sonrosada .

—Acabas de devolverme la vida

._.

 **Nota de Autora:** muchas gracias por sus comentarios . espero haya sido de agrado el capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Father and Daughter...not more.

.

.

Sinopsis.

.

.

Gohan perdió a su novia el mismo día que recibió a su hija , ese momento a pesar de ser doloroso fue el más feliz de su vida . Ahora, cuando Pan tiene cinco años , la nueva arquitecta Videl se enamora de él y de la dulce Pan pero Gohan no quiere una relación amorosa , no cuando su vida está en total equilibrio con el amor de su vida .

.

VidelGohan

.

Universo Alterno.

.

Los personajes que reconozca pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

Saludos de Ranutsis.

.

Capítulo 4

Videl sintió una punzada de decepción al ver a la pequeña en brazos de Gohan , esa pequeña y dulce criatura lo llamaba papá y eso sólo significaba que la señora de Son no era ninguna teoría infundada entre ella e Ireza . Suspiró con pesar y sintiéndose tonta . Gohan no era ni sería nada de ella y no precisamente porque estuviese casado, sino por la niña , ella jamás haría sufrir a un alma inocente .

Tampoco era una roba-maridos pero si hubiese una ranura por donde entrar sin duda lo haría . Videl era una mujer que luchaba por su felicidad. La vida le había enseñado a tropezones que primero debía pensar en ella y luego , si se podía , en los demás . Quizás fuera incorrecto y hasta cierto punto egoísta pero las oportunidades solo pasaban unas vez y ella ya había perdido varias .

Aunque .

¡Ni siquiera conocía a Gohan y se sentía herida!

— Qué boba eres Vi — se dijo en un susurro.

—Muchas gracias Videl , no sé como podría agradecerte

—Descuida — lo tuteó — con que la pequeña esté bien es suficiente para mi

—No soy pequeña , soy Pan

—Bueno , bueno — sonrió — con que Pan se encuentre bien me doy por servida

Videl acarició sus cabellos con ternura . La miró notando el gigantesco parecido con su padre , tanto que no pudo notar siquiera alguna pista genética de su madre . ¿Cómo sería la señora Son? , ¿Tendría los ojos y cabellos negros también? , ¿Tendría la piel tan blanca? , Por qué esa era la única diferencia.

—Papi tengo sueño — bostezó — quiero dormir

— Videl, nuevamente gracias por esto — miró a Pan — jamás podré pagarte la felicidad que me has devuelto

—Descuida — Se llevó una mano al pecho conmocionada . La frialdad antes expresada parecía ahora una actitud muy lejana — descuida

Pan se acomodó en el hombro de su padre sonriendo , Videl supo entonces que la niña estaba tan agradecida como su padre .

« _se aman_ »

—Se aman — finalizó luego de contarle lo sucedido a Ireza al día siguiente — son dos gotas de agua

Ireza aún no salía de su asombro . En su interior la esperanza de ser algo más que jefe-empleada con Gohan se rompió tras cada palabra de Videl . Torció los labios hacia abajo.

—Que desgracia

—Si... pero finalmente todo salió bien

—No me refiero a eso , es una desgracia que no esté disponible . ¿Porqué no lleva anillo? ,¿ Estará divorciado o será viudo?

—No lo había notado

—Mi querida Videl ¿Porqué crees que aún tenía esperanza? A leguas era evidente su soltería

— Si vieras a esa niña , es idéntica a él — esbozó una sonrisa recordando al par — es un ángel

Ireza reprimió un bufido de disgusto . Estaba totalmente desilucionada y hasta cierto punto enojada por no haber sido ella quien encontrara a esa niña y por consiguiente la gratitud de Gohan .

—Muero de hambre — la molestia sentida se desvaneció al ver a su compañera lloriquear por sus alimentos . No había razón para molestarse , capaz y ella no hubiese actuado como ella . Lo más seguro hubiese sido que ni hubiera reparado en la presencia de la niña —¡Falta una vida para almorzar!

—Seis minutos Vi

—Sigue siendo una eternidad

Luego de salir de la estación de Policía , Gohan llevó a Pan todo el camino hasta casa entre sus brazos , asegurándose de no volver a dejarla sola ni un solo momento .

Su familia sintió dicha al saber que nada malo le había pasado. Pero esa dicha no era nada comparada con la de él. Gohan no supo en que momento esa pequeña criatura se adueñó de su vida , tiempo y alma , ¿Fue al saber que venía en camino? , ¿Cuándo la vio por primera vez? , ¿Cuándo la cargó?. No lo sabía y quizás la respuesta no la tendría durante un buen tiempo, años quizás .

Aunque no importaba .

Lo que importaba era que estaba bien , a su lado.

Y dormida junto a él , ocupando la mayor parte de la cama con su pijama amarillo pastel y el cabello hecho un enredo comprendió que la vida era frágil y corta, que no necesitaba de nadie más que su familia y ella para ser feliz , que en su corazón no existía espacio para nadie más .

—Hay Lime — esbozó una sonrisa en medio de la penumbra —Ojalá estuvieras aquí

Imaginandola al otro lado de la cama y tomandola de la mano se quedó dormido .

Al despertar una mata de cabellos con olor a jazmín tapaban parcialmente sus orificios nasales . Pan en medio de la noche se habia acurrucado o más bien dicho se habia acomodado sobre su pecho buscando calor.

—¡Buenos días amor!— saludó Milk sonriente con un bandeja en manos —¿Qué tal durmieron mis bebés?

—Mamá...

—Abu

—¡Oh! Pasarán los años pero siempre serás mi bebé

—Mamá...

—Sin un pelo en la cabeza y sin dientes pero siempre mi bebé

Goten asomó su cabeza por la puerta haciendo un gesto de negación — Mamá perdió la chabeta

Milk giró su cabeza lentamente con una mirada que hizo a Goten desaparecer de inmediato . Volvió su atención a su primogénito con la misma sonrisa de siempre .

—Aquí les dejo el desayuno — y se marchó.

—Entra hermano

— Cómo decía : mamá perdió la chabeta , ésta mañana me ha llevado el desayuno a la cama — alzó sus brazos haciendo énfasis — hot cakes , tocino , huevos y ¡Café! Tal como a mi me gusta ¡Con seis cucharadas de azúcar! Sé lo que te digo hermano , el fin está cerca , sabía que necesitábamos un búnker creo que au...

—¡Cálmate! Tal vez solo ande en sus días o está en la pre-menopausia — al ver a su hermano confundido se acomodó para explicarle con manzanas —la pre-menopausia es una etapa que usualmente sucede entre los cuarenta y cinco a cincuenta años . Ocurre una variación en las damas tanto física y emocionalmente . Es totalmente natural pero a cada quien le causa diferentes reacciones

—O sea que ya está vieja

—No me...

—Ya entiendo . Necesito un escudo no vaya pasar que quiera arrojarme piedras o los floreros

—Goten no creo que...

—Gracias por la advertencia

—Pero yo no dije eso

—Papi , tú también estás viejo — dijo Pan dándole palmaditas en la espalda — No vayas a empezar a tirar cosas ¿Si?

—No estoy viejo

—Claro que si . Por eso las mujeres guapas no se acercan a hablarte

—¿Cuáles mujeres guapas?

—Las del parque . Ahora que me acuerdo ¿De donde conoces a la señorita Videl?

—Trabaja conmigo

Pan entrecerró sus ojitos acariciando su barbilla con su mano.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Qué insinuas , Pan?

—Nada señor anciano Gohan

—¡No-es-toy-vie-joooo! — comenzó a hacerle cosquillas .— retira lo dicho

—¡No!— decía entre risas — ¡An-ciano! Ancianito

De un salto bajó de la cama y salió corriendo . Gohan dio un saltó más grande siguiendola por el pasillo , a diferencia de ella él quería evitar un accidente . No tardó en tomarla en brazos y regresaron degustar sus alimentos .

Al terminar Gohan se preparó para el trabajo , se despidió con un beso de su madre e hija y partió a Corporación Cápsula.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo en el momento que Videl presionaba el botón . Gohan sonrió feliz de verla .

—Videl, buenas tardes

—Gohan , di-digo se-señor Son — reverenció — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hasta donde sé , aquí trabajo ¿No? — rió suavemente — Tengo que entregar un informe ¿Me esperas para ir por un café? Quisiera conversar contigo

Solo atinó a asentir y a sonrojarse . Lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo a la sala de juntas y salió despavorida hacia su amiga .

—¡Ire , Ire! — gritó una vez la tuvo enfrente —Ireee

—¿Se acabaron los pastelitos?

—¡Peor! ¡Gohan me invitó a un café! , ¿Qué hago?

—Primero cálmate y luego ve al baño a polvearte la nariz . Perfumate y baila hula-hula —la empujó hasta entrar a los sanitarios — veré si alguien tiene un aro

Videl asintió acomodandose la chaqueta , registró su bolso asegurándose de tener lo necesario — ¡Ireza! — Se quejó — No juegues conmigo

— Jaja lo siento , Fue inevitable — le acomodó el cuello de la blusa . — Sólo ve y pásala bien ¿Si? , disfruta a tu amor platónico

—Ireza

—¿Acaso creiste que podías engañarme? ¡Ja! Mi querida amiga , he tenido que limpiar tus babas cada vez que hablamos de él... y eso lo hacemos a diario

— Lo siento

— Descuida — agitó su mano restandole importancia — me da gusto verte así , pareces...viva

—Yo...

—Tranquila , poco a poco me contarás

Videl se sorprendió . Nunca se imaginó que Ireza fuera de aquellas personas que son capaces de ver su alma desnuda .

— Es un hueco

—Lo sé , tus ojos no mienten .— Ireza la jaló del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza — Pero bueno , ahora ve y come todos los pastelitos que puedas

—Parezco un colegiala. Solamente iremos por un café y volverá agradecerme — Se limpió las pequeñas gotas que amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos— seguro menos de quince minutos

— Entonces has que sean inolvidables . Un concejo ; pestañea mucho

—¿Vamos?— Gohan salió al encuentro de ambas — Videl

—Si...

Entraron al ascensor, antes que las puertas cerraran vio dos pulgares arriba infundandole ánimo .

Se cerraron finalmente e Ireza volvió a su laptop . Podría sentirse celosa , enojada y hasta frustrada por no ser ella la acompañante del atractivo jefe pero el nerviosismo y alegría que Videl dejaba ver le llegó al alma . Era extraño quererla tanto a pesar de recién conocerla , de querer apoyarla y cuidarla .

« _No es raro , te recuerda a... Ella_ »

Ireza tuvo una hermana mayor . Dos años de diferencia y un estado de salud que las separó por completo, su hermana presentó cáncer cuando ella tenía doce años . Sus padres hicieron todo cuanto pudieron , vivieron en el hospital por meses hasta que la batalla fue demasiado para ella , para todos.

Ireza besó la frente de su torpe , bulliciosa y cansada hermana Azeri , tomó su mano y agurado el momento de transición.

Pudo sentir su último aliento.

« _Ella_ »

Desde aquel acontecimiento no se atrevía a decir su nombre, evitar pensarlo era ya de por sí difícil . Cuando le preguntaba si tenía hermanos , guardaba silencio , rebuscaba en su corazón y en su mente la respuesta correcta .

No tenía pero tuvo y aún la ama .

¿Qué hacer en esa situación?

No podía negarlo .

No podía aceptarlo.

No responder era negarlo .

¿Qué hacía?

Sonreía con dulzura — Azeri — decía . Daba media vuelta y se iba .

Su interlocutor no sabía que quería decir con aquello .

¿Qué era o quién era Azeri?

Ver a Videl le recordaba su hermana, la sentía junto a ella .

—Si le hace algo malo — susurró tecleando con fuerza en su laptop — me las pagará

—¿Algún lugar de preferencia , Videl?

—Si . Luiguis ¿Señor..?

—Solo Gohan, por favor

—Gohan

Salieron directo al estacionamiento . Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el medio de transporte de su jefe : una moto, y estaba demás decir que era una de las mejores de la industria .

—¿En serio? — cuestionó incrédula — ¿Una moto?

—¿No es preciosa? , acabo de adquirirla — dijo orgulloso — hágame el honor de ser la primera en acompañarme — le tendió las manos con un casco rosa inclinandose un poco — pontelo

Se puso el casco y esperó a que el subiera . Gohan se puso unos guantes y el casco ocultando su rostro . —Tus manos a ambos lados —indicó .

Ella las puso tras su espalda agarrandose con fuerza del asiento . Gohan las buscó a ciegas, una vez tuvo sus antebrazos los pasó alrededor de su cintura .

—Me refería aquí , es más seguro . Dime cuando estés lista

—Lo estoy

Encendió la moto . El sonido era un murmurar limpio y constante . Videl apretó su agarre al primer movimiento. Salieron a la luz del día .

La hija de Mr Satán se acomodó en su espalda aspirando el olor masculino que se inpregnaba débilmente es su casco .

Gohan fijó su atención al camino , revisaba los espejos cada cinco segundos . Se aseguraba de mantener el equilibrio de ambos . Pero al sentir el pesor en su espalda se removió incómodo , enderezó su postura todo lo que pudo pero Videl no se alejaba , es más , se aferraba .

Aceleró con tal de llegar rápido . La manera en que lo abrazaba , esa cercanía no le gustaba.

—Nunca pensé que te gustaran las motos — comentó divertida quitándose el casco — te ves tan conservador

Gohan dio tres pasos hacia atrás queriendo poner distancia .

— Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe

—Pan , por ejemplo —dijo pensar . Gohan frunció el ceño —Lo-lo siento , no quise...

—Si nadie sabe es porque no quiero oír su nombre en los chismes de pasillos . Agradecería que no se lo cuente a nadie —espetó con frialdad.

« _Bien hecho Vi , volvió el usted_ »

—Así será

—Bien — sonrió — entremos

« _Raro, ¿Quién cambia de humor tan rápido?_ »

Tu jefe .

El café era pequeño , situado entre una tienda de zapatos y una librería , precisamente por ello era su favorito . Videl como la mayoría de mujeres tenía aquella semillita de la moda , muy pequeña y exclusiva con los zapatos . Ella podría usar la misma blusa para trabajar , ir de compras o hacer la limpieza pero no usaba los mismos zapatos , eso nunca . Su colección iba de sandalias a tenis , de botas a plataformas y demás en diferentes tonalidades . Y su otro pasatiempo era la lectura , más precisamente la poesía .

Cada noche antes de dormir leía un poema sin falta . No importaba a que iba referido , lo importante era lo que lograba sentir .

—Muy acogedor

—¿También sientes la vibra familiar?

—Es lo que se respira . Tú primero — le abrió la puerta . La campanilla sobre ésta sonó llamando la atención del anciano tras el mostrador .

—Ojitos de cielo — dijo el anciano con amor — me alegra tanto verte por aquí

—Señor Luigui — abrió sus brazos . El anciano rodeó la vitrina con los brazos tan abiertos como los de ella . Se abrazaron — debo decir que está muy guapo éste día

— ¡Insisto Videl , necesitas lentes!

— Pero unos de sol para cuidarme de su brillo sin igual

Gohan desvió su atención al establecimiento para darles privacidad . Una gran vitrina con distintos postres dividía la zona de trabajo con las siete mesas rústicas para los clientes .

Sintió entonces la mezcla dulce que flotaba en el aire . Eran muchos olores en una agradable armonía repostera . Pudo sentir la vainilla , chocolate , un poco de naranja y canela y muchos más que se unían como en un rompecabezas . Volvió su atención a ellos cuando el anciano fingió toser.

—Espero que ojitos de cielo desempeñe bien su labor , señor Son

Gohan miró a su acompañante totalmente colorada y luego al anciano , no supo que había sucedido así que se limitó a asentir .

—¡Excelente! Vengan , les daré de mi tarta especial

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Videl bajó la mirada aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo . No podía decirle que su amigo lo señaló como su novio . —Solo un poco de calor , eso es todo

— Tu amigo es muy simpático

— Lo es

Guardaron silencio . Incómodo por no saber que más decir .

— Así que ... humm ¿Cómo está Pan? Claro si puedo saber

—Bien, gracias . Lo sucedido me afectó más a mi que a ella

— Perdió su servilleta — recordó que por ello se habia puesto triste .

—Jaja estuvimos un rato debatiendo sobre eso , creyó que estaba molesto por haberla perdido

— La inocencia de los niños muchas veces es abrumadora . Tanto que nos hace pensar que la maldad del mundo es solo un chiste

— Cuanta razón tienes . Lamentable es saber que muchos niños crecen envueltos en un ambiente de discordia

—Cometen los mismos errores y así crece el círculo destructivo

—Es difícil la vida , pero no quiero hablar de ello , no ahora .

Luigui volvió con dos grandes trozos de tarta y dos tazas con café . — Buen provecho

—Gracias

Se concentraron en sus porciones ignorando al otro . Gohan no sabía que más podía hacer aparte de darle las gracias ... nuevamente . Le agradaba su compañía y por lo poco de la conversación supo sin duda que era una mujer inteligente y no lo que pensaba por ser hija de un magnate . Videl en cambio se entretenía masticando más de lo necesario con tal de no soltar todas las preguntas que tenía y más a sabiendas que iban a molestarlo . No podía preguntarle por su esposa ni quería hablar de trabajo , el lugar ya lo había evaluado , no sabía si gustaba de la lectura así que se inclinó por el pequeño ser que llenaba su mundo . Tal vez podría averiguar más a través de ella .

—¿Qué edad tiene Pan?— fue lo que primero se le vino .

—Cinco , recién cumplidos .— respondió de inmediato — Sabe leer y escribir aunque hay algunas palabras que le cuesta pronunciar — añadió con orgullo .

—Deben estar orgullosos , tú y tu esposa — listo , lo había dicho . No pudo contener más las ganas de saber — Es una niña preciosa

Gohan guardó silencio por unos eternos segundos . Abrió la boca pero no salió palabra alguna , dio un sorbo a su bebida intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta . — Le gustan los animales

Fue apenas un murmuro que alcanzó a oír .

—Estoy segura quede si

Entendió que no iba hablar de ello .

Muchas hipótesis golpearon su mente y la más fuerte era qué , aquella mujer le había hecho daño , quizás se había marchado sin decir nada dejándole a la pequeña . Quizás esa mujer prefirió seguir siendo mujer y no madre .

La odió .

¿Quién dejaría a una bebé de esa manera?

¿Gohan la amaba aún?

¿No lo amaba?

Aunque el abandono no era nada nuevo Videl nunca había estado frente a frente a un caso . Le dolía ver a las personas que conocía sufrir , no importaba si era un vecino o el encargado del ascensor. Ver la tristeza en sus rostros la desanimaba por completo .

—Fingen ser fuertes — susurró para sí — Pero , cuando el dolor es en el espíritu no puedes seguir fingiendo . La tristeza domina tu cuerpo

La miró mover los labios sin decir nada .

Sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba de a poco . Recordó que esa vieja sensación era la misma que sentía cada vez que esperaba a Lime en la sala de su casa o fuera de un aula , era una sensación fría que le provocaba los nervios .

Cinco años habían pasado y él aún la tenía presente en su vida . Miro su entorno esperando verla . Ridículo . Ella ya no estaba .

¿Porqué la buscas entonces?

« _Videl la trajo a la vida_ »

Fue una sola palabra , suficiente para remover el pasado .

En su hogar nadie la mencionaba , no había foto alguna y sus familiares no llamaban para nada , ni para saber de Pan , su nieta .

—Debo irme ya

—Entiendo

Él fue incapaz de verla a los ojos .

—Compermiso — puso un billete sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la salida .

—¡Aguarda! — Lo detuvo — lleváselo por favor , dile que se lo mando con mucho cariño

No la miró en absoluto . Extendió la mano , Videl colocó una caja blanca con el logo de Luiguis .

—Gracias por el café , Gohan

—Gracias a ti , Videl

Ella buscó sus ojos pero no los encontró . Se perdieron en el reflejo blanco de la gafas .

La moto se alejó con el suave murmuro .

Y ella se volvió a sentar .

—¿Mal de amores, ojitos?

—No sé. Me gusta, no lo negaré pero de ahí a algo más lo veo difícil

—Él está encerrado

.-.

 **N.A.:** Lamento la tardanza T.T . Espero el Capítulo sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo 5

Father and Daughter...not more.

.

.

Sinopsis.

.

.

Gohan perdió a su novia el mismo día que recibió a su hija , ese momento a pesar de ser doloroso fue el más feliz de su vida . Ahora, cuando Pan tiene cinco años , la nueva arquitecta Videl se enamora de él y de la dulce Pan pero Gohan no quiere una relación amorosa , no cuando su vida está en total equilibrio con el amor de su vida .

.

VidelGohan

.

Universo Alterno.

.

Los personajes que reconozca pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

.

Saludos de Ranutsis.

.

Capítulo 5

—¿ _Te casarías conmigo? — Gohan se arrodilló apoyando su rostro en el vientre de su novia — prometo hacerlas feliz , se mi esposa_

 _Lime acarició sus cabellos con ternura —Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo . Seré la feliz señora de Son_

 _Gohan se paró de un brinco y dio cuerda a una cajita musical que recién habían comprado ._

 _—¿Qué haces?— preguntó divertida ._

 _—Solo ven_ — _Tendió su mano ._

 _Lime quedó justo bajo su mentón y comenzaron a bailar al son de la canción de cuna . Gohan colocó su mano en su espalda baja apegandola a su cuerpo todo lo que permitía su futuro bebé ._

 _—¿Sería posible detener el tiempo?_

 _—Me temo que no_

 _—Eso pensé . — murmuró antes de besarla suavemente —¿Podemos...?_

 _—Si. El médico dijo que no hay problema_

 _Gohan buscó las tiras del vestido . Las deslizó suavemente por sus hombros hasta que el vestido cayó en un sordo golpe . Siguió besando y adorando cada parte de su cuerpo , como siempre lo hacía . Adoró sus curvas, saboreó su esencia y se unió a ella , a su vida , a la mujer que lo hacía feliz ._

—Paaaaapi — Lo zarandeo Pan.

—Dime — volvió a la realidad de golpe —Dime bebé

—Te decía que ésta tarta está buena , ¿En dónde la compaste?

—¿Ah? ¿La...? ¡Ah! Si . Bueno vi una cafetería y entré

—¿En serio?

—En realidad Videl te la envía

—Dile que gracias papi , está rica

Gohan limpió sus mejillas llenas de migajas , la bañó y la acostó en su propia cama . Pan a sus cortos años sintió lo distanciado que se encontraba su padre, así antes de que se marchara le dio un beso en la mejilla .

—Buenas noches papi

Gohan le dio un beso en la frente — Buenas noches bebé

Pan se sintió feliz al verlo feliz .

Al dirigirse a su habitación Goten salió a su encuentro, con una seña pidió un poco de su tiempo . El mayor lo siguió en silencio hasta la cocina .

—Necesito tu ayuda — dijo evitando verle a los ojos .

—¿Qué hiciste hermano?— cuestionó con media sonrisa . No era común ver a su hermano nervioso .

—Verás — comenzó a jugar con sus dedos — creo que daré el gran paso

—¿Trabajaras? ¿Serás independiente al fin? ¿Aportarás en los gastos? ¿Te dignarás a hacerte responsable de tus líos?

—Gohan — susurró humillado — n-no sabía que pensabas eso de mi

—Lo siento . —se expresó arrepentido — Perdóname hermano . No he tenido un buen día y me estoy desquitando contigo

—Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después

Le dolió haber dicho aquello . Ver a su hermano extrovertido con la mirada apagada, encorvado por lo humillado que se sentía .Le dolió el alma verlo triste .

—Perdóname— repitió acercándose a él —Goten...

—Quizás tengas razón

—¡NO!

Goten lo miró avergonzado , sin embargo fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada . Gohan sin pensarlo más y temiendo sembrar resentimiento en Goten lo abrazó con fuerza como cuando eran niños y él buscaba protección de aquellos niños que lo molestaban .

—Hoy , desde hace años recordé a Lime — decidió explicarle — y el amor que siento por ella

—¿Cómo...?

—Invité a Videl a un café . Debí prevenir que algo preguntaría

—Lo siento

—No sé cómo llevarlo y me he desquitado contigo . Perdóname

—Descuida , comprendo que te sientas mal

—Eso no me da derecho a decirte esas cosas . Sabes que no es cierto , ¿Verdad?

Goten fue el primero en alejarse . Lo tomó de los hombros —En cierto modo tienes razón — sonrió divertido .

—Si — la sonrisa en sus ojos había vuelto — un poco nada más . Pero dime ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—En realidad es algo que haré

—¿De cuanto será la fianza?

—Supongo que doscientos mil

—¡Madre mía! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

— Pues lepediréaMarronmatrimonio

—¿Qué? No te entendí

—Pediré la mano de Marron

Marron era una bella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre pero con la personalidad dulce de su padre . Al inicio ninguno se agradaba en absoluto . Goten la tenía como la típica rubia tonta y ella como el bufón de la clase . Pero el tiempo pasaba y con ello la relación odio-burla fue quedando atrás dándole la bienvenida a la atracción y luego al amor .

A todos les agradaba al chica , incluso a Milk . La relación nuera-suegra era de aquellas sanas y cariñosas .

—Vaya — fue lo primero que dijo — ¿Estás seguro? , no lo tomes a mal pero casarse conlleva una gran responsabilidad

— La amo — dijo como si fuese suficiente.

—Debemos hablar los tres hermano , tú, papá y yo .

— _Te amo Gohan_

 _—Te amo Lime_

Videl suspiró por quinta vez durante la cena . Mr. Satán dejó a un lado los cubiertos centrando su atención a su única hija . El tesoro más valioso que tenía .

—¿Sucede algo hija?

— Papá — volvió a suspirar —¿Porqué habrá mujeres tan malas?

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Solo responde , ¿Porqué lo crees?

—Bueno — junto las llemas de sus dedos — No puedo darte un respuesta concreta pero supongo que se debe a las malas experiencias

— Pero...¿Cómo explicas el daño a todas las personas que las quieren?

—A veces la desconfianza y el dolor te consumen tanto que piensas que las personas sólo fingen ser amables y prefieren herir antes que ser heridas

Tenía una parte de razón.

Pero no era fácil aceptarlo . En su sensible corazón no cabía asimilar y comprender la maldad hacia las buenas personas . No queriendo seguir más con ello le deseó las buenas noches a su padre y pasó a su lectura diaria . Esa fría noche la acompañó "Un rancho y un Lucero" .

Pasaron dos días en los que Gohan evitaba a toda costa a Videl . Si requería algo de ella lo hacía por medio de Ireza .

Que Videl haya traído a Lime de nuevo fue un duro golpe , fue como despertar de un sueño calmado y conocido por medio de una bofetada .

Tras aquel día sus sueños eran meros recuerdos rayando muchas veces la fantasía. En uno en especial la veía sosteniendo la mano de Pan yendo a su encuentro. Era su favorito . Pero a pocos pasos Lime soltaba a Pan y se daba la vuelta , una neblina salía del suelo y la envolvía hasta desaparecer . Gohan sentía como los pies comenzaban a congelarse, el hielo iba subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho , de repente una suave y pequeña mano tomaba la suya transmitiendo calor por su piel , el frío desaparecía y despertaba .

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Qué sientes? — el terapeuta lo miró por sobre las gafas —¿Puedes decirme?

—La amo

El amor a ella estaba intacto , firme , sólido . Aún recordaba cada beso , caricia , aún recordaba su olor . Todo lo de ella vivía en él.

—¿Piensas que es bueno amarla después de tantos años? — la aburrida voz del tipo comenzaba a desesperarlo . Pareciera que todo cuanto dijera no era importante.

—Amor es amor

Suspiró —¿Y si intentas enamorarte de otra mujer?

Se levantó como un resorte . Asustado —¡NO! N-no puedo hacer eso

—¿Porqué?— está vez se inclinó hacia adelante —¿Piensas que traicionarias a Lime?

—¡Por supuesto!

—No estás casado , ella ya no está . —trató de razonar suavizando su voz — No la engañarías Gohan , es más harías bien en comenzar una nueva vida , con una mujer a tu lado

No podía objetar lo contrario . Él mismo tenía un debate interno ; su mente le decía que no tenía que aferrarse más , su corazón no quería dejarla ir .

—Es lo que siento

El terapeuta retomó su postura anterior . Cada vez que llegaban a ese punto en donde se hablaba sobre el dejarla ir , Gohan retrocedía hasta casi volver al inicio . Era cansado para el terapeuta , él y otro de sus pacientes eran los únicos que no avanzaban mucho . Y en su caso , la paga era lo de menos .

—...Si encontrara , supongamos , a una mujer...

—¿Si?

—Supongamos y llego a sentir algo por una mujer ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Dejarte llevar por tus emociones , completar tu felicidad , compartirla...

—No

Gohan sonrió sabedor de que el suspiro de su receptor significaba la nueva derrota .

—Soy un fracaso

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio . Su hora había acabado — Si — dijo con media sonrisa — Pero no me rendiré

—Nos vemos la otra semana

Videl caminaba evitando pisar las líneas de la acera , se detuvo frente al edificio de tres plantas donde recién la habían transferido . Miró su entorno para asegurarse de no ser vista . Segura de ser desconocida para todos los peatones entró a su cita diaria con el terapeuta , el mismo que atendía a Gohan .

—El visto bueno de este hombre será el comienzo — se dijo — tu puedes Vi, eres una mujer fuerte

Y con un último suspiro tocó la puerta —Buenos días

—Buen día Videl — le dio lugar a pasar — ¿Algo de beber?

—Té

—¿Has hecho lo que pedí?

—Si . Me costó un ojo pero lo hice

El terapeuta le dio la taza de té caliente y se sentó frente a ella .

—¿Quieres decirme o prefieres contarme?

—Da igual , siempre la leerá y le terminaré contando todo

La niñez de Videl se vio manchada por la muerte de su madre y, aunque Mr.Satán dedicó su vida a ella no fue suficiente para llenar el hueco en su corazón y en su vida . Videl reprimió sus sentimientos mostrando la coraza de una joven rebelde y dura . Pero a sus diecisiete años Satán sufrió un infarto que la desmoronó por completo , el miedo a perderlo la hizo sacar todo el dolor que de niña habia acumulado , no supo como manejarlo y acabó tomando medicamentos y yendo a consultas psicológicas de las cuales con mucho esfuerzo lograba abrirse . Hoy en día el terapeuta asignado por recomendación la ayudaba a sacar de a poco sus emociones liberando el dolor de la ausencia de su madre .

—Yo , recuerdo estar despierta a altas horas de la noche esperando a que entrara a darme un beso como siempre hacía . Tardé meses en darme cuenta que los besos de mamá habían acabado

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Vacía

—¿Qué hacía tu padre?

—Me daba su vida

Mr Satán podría tener una manía en usar trajes a colores brillantes , en opinar aún sin saber nada y muchas veces en llevarse el crédito de algún trabajador pero , de que amaba a su hija no habia ninguna duda .

—¿Cómo?

—Después del trabajo me dedicaba todo el tiempo a mi . Llegaba a casa a las cuatro de la tarde , hasta la hora de dormir yo era su prioridad

—No quería que te sintieras sola

—Pero así me sentía , aún me siento así

—Necesitas trascender — le dijo tomando sus manos — de alguna manera te mantienes atada a tu infancia , al momento en donde murió tu madre

—Es que no sé como — su voz se quebró — intento hacerlo pero no puedo , siento que si lo hiciera dejaría de ser yo

—Videl — parecían abuelo y nieta conversando en la sala familiar — Quiero que pienses y escribas ¿Quién soy? , no lo veas en un punto filosófico , míralo de la manera sencilla es que se oye ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien . Tenga — le dio una pequeña agenda verde limón — escribiré en la celeste

—¿Sabes? Tengo a un paciente que se niega a seguir adelante , en realidad son dos pero éste me preocupa más .

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No . No puedo hablar de mis pacientes

Videl cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá como si le fueran a contar un cuento .

—Sin nombres

—Sin nombres

— Hace aproximadamente cinco años su esposa murió al dar a luz , se niega a dejarla ir , a volver a iniciar

—¡Oh!— se conmovió tan sólo de imaginar a un pequeño sin el calor de su madre —¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

—Es su única prioridad . Pero también me preocupa , la está criando aislada del mundo

— Solo tiene cinco años

—Los primeros años de vida son esenciales para el desarrollo social y de identidad ¿Entiendes?

A comparación de él, su vida parecía más fácil de sobrellevar . Le recordó a su padre , en cuanto dedicó en ella descuidando su vida , viendo el tiempo avanzar quedando él estancado .

Sobreviviendo en lugar de vivir .

—No es justo

—No es adecuado . La justicia es subjetiva

—¿Sin nombre?

—Sin nombre

Regresó a su trabajo desilusionada por no haber conseguido ninguna pista de aquel sujeto .

« _Si pudiera hablar con él_ »

Pero no lograría cambiarlo , si un experimentado no lo conseguía ¿Qué decía que ella si? , ¿Tendría algo que el terapeuta no? .

Si.

Lo vivió .

Vio a su padre caer a pique con el tiempo . Lo vio triste cuando ella se iba todo el día a estudiar .

Su papá estuvo solo.

Ireza la recibió con los brazos abiertos llenos de amor , ya conocía el hueco en su corazón y , aunque no fuese mucho lo que podía hacer ponía su mayor esfuerzo . La mimaba como a una hermana menor .

—Gohan te busca , quiere los planos del tercer proyecto

—Hasta que se digna en verme . No es que me importe pero no ha sido nada profesional de su parte al evitarme

—Y tú nada discreta — desaprobó la rubia— debiste guardar tus dudas Vi

—Ya lo sé . No es necesario que me regañes

—Entonces no esperes a que se comporte igual que antes

Frunció el ceño molesta «Ya que» con paso decidido llegó a la sala de juntas , tocó dos veces y entró .

— Buenas tardes — saludó mas grosera de lo que quería ser — aquí están los planos

Gohan alargó la mano para tomarlos sin molestarse en su tono, en verla y mucho menos saludarla .

—¿Algo más , señor Son?

—No . Puedes irte

—Con su permiso — está vez lo hizo con intención .

—Videl — la llamó viéndola por unos segundos — Pan dice gracias

—De nada — suavizó su mirada — fue un placer

Retomó su atención a los planos verificando el material solicitado , viendo si eran los adecuados según su estructura, zona y demás detalles que a veces se les escapaba a los demás .

— _Quiero una casa como en los años 90 , ¿Podrás darme ese gusto , amor? — levantó una hoja de papel con un dibujo a lápiz de colores , un sol y tres personas hechas de palitos y círculos ._

 _Dejó la taza humeante a un lado y tomó la hoja — Vaya , ¿Tú lo hiciste? . Parece hecho por un niño_

 _—No te bur-les — protestó lanzando cojines a su pecho — he dicho que quiero una casa así y punto_

 _Gohan se echó a reír enojandola más — Yo pensaba en un departamento en uno de los tres edificios de Robinson — le mostró un folleto de dicho lugar , ella lo miró como si estuviera loco , lo hizo bola y se lo arrojó ._

 _—He dicho_

Volvió a la realidad con una gran sonrisa .

.

.

.

Los nervios invadían a Goten de pie a cabeza , ataviado en un traje azul oscuro de una reconocida marca aguardaba en la entrada la llegada de su novia . Tres días antes había hecho la petición , Marron dio el sí y ahora pediría por mera formalidad la mano a su padre .

A pedido de Milk , la pedida sería ante un buena cantidad de invitados.

—¿Porqué tío Goten usa taje? — preguntó a su abuela .

—Por que es el novio — respondió peinandola— y hoy le pedirá a los papas de Marron su permiso para casarse con ella , tendrán una linda boda y vivirán juntos

— Que bonito , ¿Puedo tener uno papi?

—¿Un qué?

—Un novio

—No . Están llenos de gérmenes

—¡Pero yo quiero uno!

—Y lo tendrás cuando ya seas una señorita , quizás a los quince años...

—No digas eso madre

—Yo me encargaré de papá

—Mamá..

—¡Preciosa! Vamos a saludar a los demás

—...Y me dejan en visto

Terminó de arreglarse y bajó a reunirse con los demás .

—¡Videl!

La hija de Satán se topó con la pequeña Pan en la entrada al patio trasero .

—Pan , ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

—Bien , ¿Tú?

—Es un gusto verte — la tomó en brazos . Pan se aferró a su cuello con un gran sonrisa — No pensé verte aquí ¿Tu papá está cerca?

—En casa ayudando a tío Goten

—¿El novio es tu tío?

—Sip, ¿Lo conoces? , ¿Por él estás aquí?

—No . Vengo parte de la novia , Marron es vecina y amiga de Ireza . No tenía nada que hacer así que acompañé a Ireza

—Vaya , vaya , vaya , Videl tenía razón al decir que eras una linda chica — la rubia no pudo evitar derretirse de ternura al igual que su amiga — eres idéntica a tu padre

—¿Lo conoces?

—Trabajamos juntos

— Pan te pedí que no te alejaras — apareció una agitada Milk — sabes que no debes alejarte , buenas noches

—Ella es Videl abuelita y ella es...¿Ireza? Sip , Ireza

—Un gusto señora — dijeron al mismo tiempo — Es un placer

—El placer es mío señoritas , por favor pasen

Videl tuvo que tener a la hija de su jefe pegada a su cuello . Milk intentó llevársela sin embargo ninguna de las dos quería alejarse de la otra , no teniendo más opción las dejó juntas pero siempre bajo su mirada .

A unos cuantos metros Gohan localizó a su pequeña en brazos de una mujer que no reconocía , se acercó dispuesto a quitarsela cuando notó quien era . Olvidando su incomodidad con ella la saludó amablemente.

—Papi , enconte a Videl

—Yo a ti bebé

—Bu-buenas noches Gohan

—Me da gusto verte aquí Videl

Fue tan sólo un instante en donde ambos sintieron un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo . Videl volvió a sentí su aroma varonil envolverla en una nube de seguridad , algo que la hacía sentir casi completa . Como si fuera un empujón para seguir adelante.

Él sintió un dolor en el pecho. Su corazón latía con fuerza como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de la belleza femenina . Como cuando supo que significaban ellas en el corazón de un hombre cuando se enamora por primera vez .

— A mi también

Lucía bella con el vestido morado, su cabellos en un moño flojo con mechones adornando su fino rostro , con ese maquillaje resaltando sus ojos azules pero , lo que más le gustó fue la ausencia de molestia en su gesto por tener a su hija pegada al cuello . Sabía lo sofocante que podía ser tener a un extraño pegado al cuerpo , él lo sintió con ella .

—Lamento si Pan te ha molestado — se disculpó dispuesto a quitarsela — Ya le he dicho que no moleste a nadie

—No es ninguna molestia — se alejó — Si ella quiere seguir conmigo está bien , no hay problema

« _Parecen_...»

Por un segundo las vio como madre e hija .

« _No_ »

.

.

.

Milk se dejó caer junto a Videl , se despojó de los zapatos con ayuda de sus pies y bebió un largo tragó de whisky .

—Hasta que cayó rendida — comentó viendo a su nieta dormida en los brazos de Videl —acompañame a su habitación

Las fotos que alcanzó a ver eran de todos ellos , en ninguno pudo ver a otra mujer que no fuera Milk o Marron . La siguió hasta el segundo piso cuidando en no despertarla .

Una vez dentro de la alcoba decorada en tonos pastel Videl quiso ser más curiosa .

—Es una buena niña

—Si que lo es — dijo Milk acomodando su vestido — No podemos reemplazar el amor de una madre , sin embargo hacemos lo que podemos para que no sienta ese vacío

—Es tan injusto

—La muerte es injusta

Entonces todo tuvo sentido .

 **Nota de Autora** : Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias a **Son Videl 99** y a **Gohan** por sus review . Me hicieron el dia .

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
